


Knowing who your Alpha is...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Pluto is his name, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles has a pet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles is left without a pack...Not for long though....
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	1. Absence...

**Author's Note:**

> New story Alert!
> 
> Sterek rules!
> 
> Maybe I'll add one more chapter if inspiration hits me..

Stiles always wanted a big family; to have a brother or a sister to torture and a true companion to mischief.

However, life had other plans. His mother passed away, way too soon and his father never married again. So, it was just the two of then.

Then Stiles started school and met Scott. They became best friends right from the start.

When Scott got bitten his whole life changed and Stiles was always there assisting him in any way he could.

Things escalated for them really quick.

From normal teenagers they became the protectors of the city, joining Derek and his pack, and ended up saving the world again and again.

Then Scott became a True Alpha, while Stiles was struggling with his own demons...

The nogitsune, an evil fox spirit decided that Stiles was the best choice- body to possess.

After 2 weeks of agonising pain and internal struggle the pack managed to extract the fox from the body of the teen.

However, Stiles was never going to be the same again.

His friendship with Scott changed over night. While Stiles was possessed he threaten to kill everyone within the pack and assaulted Allison leading her to the hospital with a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a broken hand. Scott would never forgive him for that!

He understood why his best friend felt that way and honestly he couldn't blame him.

Stiles gradually started to isolate himself after a fight they had. Scott declared he wasn't part of his pack nor his friend any more...Stiles' heart broke once more...He didn't attend the pack meetings, that Lydia invited him, finding lame excuses and spent most of his time in his room reading about protective spells and exorcisms;s still scared that another possession might occur.

The nights were the worst!

He would wake up screaming on the verge of a panic attack and he was unable, to sleep afraid he would see the same dream; killing his friends and Derek.

His relationship with Derek, the born Alpha of BH, was always complicated. It was a hate/love relationship that Stiles craved with every fibre of his body. It was more than attraction, it was something deeper, he could fill it in his bones while he couldn't find the words to described; a constant pull towards the Alpha.

Of course Stiles never acted upon his feelings for the older man for obvious reasons! He was the dorky teenager while Derek Hale was the older, straight wet-model dream. He could only watch from afar and try to steal a smile or a growl from the Alpha. It was more than enough, until the fox spirit came.

The nogitsune surfaced all the insecurities of the human who was longing the werewolf more than the breath himself. It also crushed his dreams along with his heart when he or better yet it, attacked the Alpha.

After they banished the creature Stiles couldn't face the werewolf. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to hurt the man he loved the most; he could never forgive himself for that. So he spent a lot of time alone and without a pack.

His dad, the sheriff did his best to spend time with him. However John's job was demanding as usual and he couldn't spend the nights at his house like he wanted to help his son and keep him company.

After he spent another night away from the house regretting every moment of it and feeling guilty about it, he came up with this idea ...

One of his deputies had found a husky puppy a week ago and was looking for someone to adopt him.

Noah called Steven and asked him if he still had the husky and was interested in giving it away.

That same night John went to the house with the husky on his arms. Stiles was laying on the sofa lost on the TV screen when he heard a bark and saw the puppy.

“Oh my god!!!'' he said got up fast and ran to his father with a huge smile on his face. “I got it from Steven. He is male 1,5years old.. He doesn't have a name and I thought he could keep you company while I'm gone. He can be your friend too.” the sheriff said smiling. “We can go and buy him stuff tomorrow..” the older man said but Stiles was already lost in the eyes of the puppy who played with his fingers and was smelling and licking him.

_Stiles hasn't smiled in a long time._. his father thought...

A week later, while Stiles was playing with Pluto on his bed, his phone rang as he got a message from the Alpha.

_-Meeting at 19.00 at the loft...D_

_-Can't make it... Studies...S_

_-You're coming or I'll come and get you myself! - D_

_-Fine....I'll be there... S_

At 18.55 Stiles was parking his jeep at the loft after he texted his dad that he was meeting Derek and the pack at the loft. He had Pluto on a leash as he walked the stairs to reach the apartment of the Alpha! Once inside he didn't find anyone, but Derek.

“Where is everyone ??” Stiles wonder as he unleashed Pluto who ran towards Derek without second thoughts and barked at him to gain his attention.

“Who is he?” Derek asked as he picked the dog up and started petting him.

“Wow... You are good with dogs too.. Of course he likes you...” Stiles said and fell into the couch.

“His name is Pluto... My dad brought it to cheer me up.. Said I needed a friend...” Stiles smiled bitterly and looked at his shoes...

“So where are the little wolves?” Stiles asked. “I thought it was an emergency since you threaten to drag me here...” the human continued.

“Since you avoided everyone for over a month... I wanted to make sure you were alright..” Derek asked as he placed the puppy down and sat next to the human looking at him with a sadness on his eyes that Stiles couldn't bare face or believed he deserved...

“I'm fine...” Stiles said clearly lying and got up ready to bolt the room.

“Sit down!” Derek growled flashing his eyes towards the human.

Stiles turned to protest then he noticed that Pluto, that was wondering and sniffing the table moments ago, sat suddenly looking towards the Alpha expectantly.

“Tell him to do something else.” Stiles said towards the Alpha who quirk his eyebrow and looked the dog. “Pluto bark” and the husky did..

“Pluto go to Stiles..” and the husky obeyed.

“Of course he listens to you... I spend all week trying to teach him to sit, bribing him to do so and here comes the big bad Alpha and suddenly he's found his new master...” Stiles groaned and fell into the couch again.

“I guess he knows who the Alpha is...” Derek said smirking looking towards the human, who tried to look unfazed and ignore the chill that ran down his body.

“I can help you train him if you want...” Derek declared and Stiles looked at him suspiciously.

“I bet you have better things to do... Betas to train.. Alliances to force.. And let's face it we barely get along and you hardly tolerate my presence even in a good day” the human whispered and petted the dog who leaned to the touch.

“I want to help..” Derek said honestly and Stiles looked at him shocked.

“ Are you talking about the Pluto...” Stiles didn't get to finished.

“Both..” Derek answered fast without hesitation.

“Look Derek.. I appreciate it but.... You can't help... You can't fix what I've done..Scott kicked me out of the pack and I deserved it. I hurt you guys and I won't be able to forgive myself for it; ever... Just... Maybe it's for the best if I step out...” the human said as his eyes filed with tears.

“Scott is an idiot! Stiles this wasn't your fault and you will always be part of my pack...” Derek said and took the hand of the human entwining their fingers together.

“How can you say this? I hurt Allison.. You...” Stiles said with a broken voice...

“Do you trust me?” the Alpha asked...

“Yes...But that has nothing to do...” Stiles was interrupted as Derek brought him closer to his body and held him tight to his arms.

Stiles started crying then as he held to the werewolf equally strong. The werewolf sussed him, while he caressed his back and whispered to him again and again that he wasn't alone.

Once Stiles was calm enough the Alpha held his face between his big palms and whispered to him once more that he wasn't alone and placed one soft kiss on the forehead of the human.

Stiles whined like a puppy and that earned him a bark from Pluto, who this whole time was near the human studying the interactions between the two men. The younger man hid himself in the neck of the werewolf who kept caressing patterns with his fingers on the human's back; the dog eventually jumped into Stiles lap seeking more petting.

“Just like his owner... He needs caresses and love..” the Alpha whispered and placed one more kiss on the head of the human.

Stiles was about to answer when Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Cora barged into the loft with boxes of pizza and sodas smiling at the sight.

Pluto found new people to meet and sniff, to bark and bite playfully. Stiles caught himself smiling, feeling calm and happy after a long time. He loved that Derek was holding him, scenting him discreetly even if it was just for the night.

After they ate Stiles caught himself yawning and then Derek picked him up with Pluto in their tails, leading him to his temporary bedroom. The room was rather simple; only a door separating the room from the living room. A huge bed was placed against a big glass window, from where you could see the lights of the city, the stars shinning on the night sky and forest spreading as far as the eye could see. and white soft sheets and many pillows were decorating it. Stiles couldn't believe this was happening.

The Alpha laid Stiles carefully on his bed and took the human's shoes off. “When it was the last time you slept?” Derek asked with a soft full of worry voice.

Stiles simply shook his head sad. “I don't remember...” the boy answered sad.

“Pluto go to Isaac and be a good boy... Stiles is safe..” the Alpha said as he laid next to the human and brought him back into his arms again, creating a safe little bed-nest with their bodies.

Pluto left in searching for Isaac who was in the living room watching some movie. The puppy jumped on his lap and curled into a ball falling asleep.

Stiles was half-asleep when Derek leaned and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I got you mate... Sleep...” the alpha said and Stiles was laid in deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning...

Stiles woke up and having trouble breathing. Pluto was on his side whining as the human boy was trying to breath counting fingers trying to figure out if last night, being with Derek, was only a dream.

The Alpha came running to him and pulled him once again on his lap, instructing him how to breath. Stiles however was too scared to comprehend his surroundings and realise that it was really Derek and that he was indeed in the loft with the Alpha; that it wasn't a dream.

Derek had to eventually use his Alpha voice to him, and growl the order to calm down and reassure him he was safe!

Stiles first word once he calmed down and before he collapsed from exhaustion was one “Alpha..”

When he opened his eyes again it was midday and Derek was by his side reading a book and playing with the locks of his hair, while his dog laid between them without making a sound. “Is this real...?” Stiles asked.

“Yes little one... It's real..” the werewolf confirmed and pulled into his arms, giving him a big hug once again.

“I'm a mess..” Stiles confessed and held him tight...

“You are my mess..” Derek responded..

“Am I???” the human questioned back.

“I am your Alpha aren't I?” the werewolf challenged.

“Derek... Maybe... we should...” Stiles was interrupted by the born werewolf.

“Pluto who is the Alpha??” Derek asked looking towards the puppy who barked two times making the human chuckle.

“You play a dirty game Derek Hale...” Stiles commented...

“Only for you...” the werewolf grinned wolfishly...

“Stay today????” the werewolf asked.

Stiles looked him deep into the eyes and nodded hiding in the neck of the werewolf.

Stiles had suddenly this feeling...

It was going to be a good day...

To be continued....


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Thank you for all the support!  
> I was so surprised you liked it!
> 
> I hope you like the second part as well.
> 
> Spoiler!!  
> #Sterek_happy_end!

Derek held him tight with a profound tenderness.

Stiles never expected to be at this spot; being held by the one and only Derek Hale like he was someone fragile and precious. He prayed to God that he wasn't dreaming; that this was real and the werewolf wouldn't regret it, and pushed him away, like Scott did.

They held onto each other gazing upon the world outside the window; the sun was up and it seemed it was gonna be a sunny day!

Derek kept touching him offering soft and careful caresses in every exposed surface of Stiles' skin he could find; neck, cheeks forehead, hands, feet. Stiles felt warmth and care, feelings he had never experienced before. Derek needed to touch, he was a werewolf after all, he needed to be sure that Stiles was there and unharmed but the truth was that Stiles felt the same way.

The Alpha's presence and touch grounded him; he needed them. He felt safe on Derek's side; he knew that the werewolf would protect him. Derek always fought for his pack and apparently Stiles was a part of it; at least the Alpha said so. Stiles wanted to believe it so bad. He needed friends, a pack and an Alpha.

The werewolf scented him and nuzzled Stiles' neck with his nose, making the human smile.

“You are such a puppy..” he said smiling and that was the time that Pluto decided to bark happily.

“I think he could use a walk...” Derek admitted and reluctantly got up pulling the human with him.

“We are having breakfast, Isaac made it for you before he left. He also fed Pluto, and then we are going for a walk into the woods. Some fresh air will do you good.” the Alpha ordered and Stiles nodded wearing his shoes.

The breakfast was surprising tasty and Stiles made sure he left a post note thanking the beta for breakfast; Stiles was thoughtful like that.

Then he texted his dad that he was ok, no nightmares and that he was hanging with the pack on the loft today along with Pluto.

The Sheriff was pleased to hear that and wished him a good day; his dad was gonna spend the whole day at the station since he had more that a few peculiars cases that were demanding his attention; they were gonna see each other that night at home.

Stiles walked down the stairs with Pluto and Derek following him.

The puppy was excited to go outside but always kept Stiles close. The human suspected that Derek had something to do with it.

Once outside they followed the path that was leading deep into the woods.

Derek walked by his side then and every once in a while their fingers touched making Stiles blush until the Alpha entwined them. Their walk was rather silent until the werewolf decided to speak first.

“After what happened with my family and then Laura I had trouble sleeping as well. I lost my anchor.. My centre...Truth is, I needed someone to rely on, someone to be close and catch me if I fall. Having a pack, people that you know you can count on, helps. The betas helped me in their own way. We are a team... A pack... That's we are supposed to do... Help each other in times of need” Derek confessed.

“Scott had no right to cast you out. He is an idiot. You are not responsible for what that thing did. You fought for two whole weeks, trying to get rid of it. I know you did.. And if anything.. We allowed it to hurt these people.. If we had stop it sooner. Protect you from it. We failed you Stiles..” the Alpha said bringing their joined hands close to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the human's hand.

Stiles felt his eyes filling with tears and stopped walking looking towards the werewolf. “You couldn't know. He manipulated you, like he did with me. He fed on everything I was feeling.. Fear, agony, stress, lust... I was the perfect victim. I can't believe I allowed it to hurt you guys..” Stiles said looking down again.

“Will you forgive me? I hurt you... I didn't want to...” the human said as tears ran down his cheeks.

“There is nothing to forgive...” Derek said bringing him close and surrounding him with his arms in a warm hug.

“Will you forgive me? I should have seen it sooner. It wasn't you. Your scent was off.. There were all the signs... I just didn't want to believe it..” the werewolf confessed placing a soft kiss on the human's hair.

“I could never be mad at you Der... I think you should know that by now...” Stiles whispered biting the inner part of his down lip...” the Alpha smiled and squeezed him a bit tighter.

Pluto then started barking demanding their attention. Stiles smiled clearing his face and looking down at his puppy. “I think he wants to run a bit...” the human confessed. “I kept him inside the house a lot, using him as my cuddle buddy..” the human admitted blushed.

“Then let's set him free for a bit..” Derek smiled leaving Stiles and leaning down so he can pet the puppy.

After a few moments he said “I have an idea..” the werewolf declared and started to undress himself. Derek put off his jacket and shirt and then his shoes and started to unbuckle his jeans. Stiles in the meantime was looking at him like a gaping fish trying to understand what Derek was doing, undressing. The Alpha quirk his eyebrow and looked at the human, whose heart was beating like a drum and said. “Enjoy the show?” and smirked flashing his eyes, to the boy who flashed and jumped surprised, and turned on the opposite side.. “Sorry'' Stiles said blushed like a tomato.

Derek suddenly neared him, Stiles could feel the warmth of the older man's body on his back, and shivered as Derek's breath hit his ear “If you wanted to see me naked Stiles... All you have to do is ask...” the Alpha ran his nose on the human's neck before the warmth disappeared. Stiles whined like a puppy making Pluto appear to his side.

Then he felt a wet snooze on his hand and turned to see a huge black wolf, with red ruby eyes looking at him. “Der???? What??? How??? You can actually turn into a wolf???? It's a born werewolf trait right??? OMG and your eyes..” the boy said and fell into his knees reaching out to touch the werewolf. Derek leaned into the touch and came closer, so the boy could touch him. Stiles whispered how beautiful he was and Derek _didn't_ preen...

Then Pluto barked, breaking their cuddling session and wolf- Derek licked Stiles and then nuzzled the puppy and started to ran around chasing each other.

Stiles collected the wolf clothes and sat by a root of a tree watching them play ; tag or chase each other.

Stiles relaxed feeling blissed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun warming his face and the happy sounds that were surrounding him. He felt calm and joy. Stiles hugged his legs and rested his chin on them. watching as Pluto had found a new interest chasing butterflies and Derek nearing him like a predator with an evil glint in his eyes,

“Having fun?” he asked and Derek nodded licking his cheek. “That's gross” the human said as he cleaned himself and leaned into the warm body of the wolf touching his smooth fair. “You are so soft..” Stiles declared and caressed him some more. “And fluffy..” he said and the Alpha growled a bit.. “Fine, fine I know... You are the big bad Alpha.. Nothing soft or fluffy..” the human rolled his eyes as the wolf bared his teeth at him.

“Thank you for bringing me here.. Showing me this...” the human said and the wolf whined miserably.

Derek took his clothes on his mouth and went beside the tree to change.

Stiles was calling Pluto when he felt human arms cycling his waist and Derek placed his chin on the shoulder of the human hugging him once more.

“Does anyone else know?” Stiles asked as he was caressing Pluto.

“No... no one else... I only wanted to show to you... My mother used to do it.. I was able to transform after we brought you back.. After I was scared I might loose you forever... I evolved to protect you.. So nothing like this ever happens again...” the werewolf confessed.

“How can you evolving, helps me? I'm confused” Stiles looked at him confused.

“You know how.... Allison is Scott's mate right?” the Alpha asked.

“What? Yeah.. so?” the human pressed.

“The mating bond protects from certain things.. Like possession, lethal human illnesses like cancer.. Stuff like that.... Ensuring that the human mate remains safe and lives as long as the wolf does..” the werewolf confessed.

“So what are you telling me exactly? That if I bond with you or any other werewolf I would be protected?” the human thought out loud.

“Not with just anyone.. With me.. Cause you are mine....” the Alpha whispered the last world to him.

“I am?” Stiles asked looking at the eyes of the werewolf who only nodded.

“Are you sure??? I mean I thought your mate was a girl... Or like anyone else but me...?” the boy pressed.

“Stiles its you...” Derek said flashing his eyes, to the human and leaned to his neck nuzzling it.

“How can it be me? I mean you can definitely do better... Especially after everything that happened...” the human said fidgeting and trying to get away from the werewolf, clearly upset.

“Stiles stop it! It's you.. It's always being you. Its a fate kind of thing you can't escape... You were with Scott that night... He got bitten you didn't. It was no accident...” Derek said bringing the face of the human close to his and looking deep into the eyes. “You feel it don't you? You wanna be close to me... feel my lips against yours.. You skin tickles every time I'm around... I know its because I feel it too..” the Alpha said and leaned for a seductive and sweet kiss, that stole both of their breaths away.

Stiles surrendered into it as he turned his body and held the werewolf as close as possible. He needed it... He needed Derek... This was the undeniable truth. Their kiss ended but Stiles placed a few more on the Alpha's lips a few more before he spoke again. “My dad told me... That the night you got me... You went between Argent and a bullet to save me... He told me you cared. I didn't believe him. The nogitsune told me that no one cared.. He stopped me from seen it. He only allowed me to see how I hurt you...” Stiles confessed and hid on the neck of the werewolf realising how he loved the scent,of Derek's.

“Of course I did... I would have never let him kill you do you hear me?” Derek said flashing his eyes agitated.

“Thank you... For standing up for me..” Stiles said. “I don't deserve it, or you but thank you...” the human confessed.

“I would do it over and over again Stiles... And not because you're my mate. Because you are a good person and you deserve everything good that comes in your way. And when it does I wanna be beside you... If you let me..” Derek said before he leaned for another kiss.

Stiles moaned softly and kept close to the warmth of the Alpha. Pluto decided then that he wanted their attention again and started to bark and nuzzle on their feet.

“Let's head back we can feed the little one and order something for us, watch a movie until the betas are back.” Derek said and he got up pulling the human with him.

“Pluto come...” Stiles whispered and the puppy obeyed following them.

Once they reach the loft Stiles fell into the couch bringing Pluto with him while Derek placed an order at Stiles favourite place; burgers, curly fries and milkshake were on their way. Stiles felt content as Derek sat next to him and hugged him again; Stiles leaned onto the werewolf as Pluto was falling asleep on his lap.

Their cuddling session wasn't going to last thought...

Scott suddenly appeared without a warning growling at the sight in front of him.

“What the hell is going on? What is he doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from us...” the true Alpha growled menacingly flashing his eyes an his claws towards the human.

Derek was between them in a flash defending Stiles from a possible attack turning into his beta form.

“You have no right talking to him like that!” the born werewolf growled. “if anyone shouldn't be here it's you...What do you want Scott?” Derek commanded with a growly voice.

“First he gets out then we talk...” Scott challenged turning into his beta form as well.

Pluto started to bark at this point feeling the tension building up in the room and Stiles getting more and more agitated and anxious.

“He doesn't have to go anywhere. He is my mate and that's where he belongs. If anyone is the uninvited here it's you.” Derek growled back.

“He is what? That cant be.. He can't be your mate.... You would have know it right from the start and claim him.. That obviously didn't happen so what did he do?” Scott asked pissed.

“What did you do to him huh? Did you have him possessed too?” the True Alpha said and tried to attack Stiles but Pluto bit him hard on his hand and Derek managed to push him away in time before he harmed Stiles.

The human however started to hyperventilate holding Pluto closer to him while tears filled his eyes... “I should better go..” Stiles said before he stood and walked fasts towards the door. Derek was on his tail grabbing his forearm. “Don't leave..” the Alpha begged. “I'll talk to you later ok?' Stiles said before he put a brave face and gave a small smile to the Alpha and left.

Derek knew he shouldn't have left Stiles go, but he had to settle this once and for all with Scott. Stiles was his mate, period. Scott would respect him or Derek will force him to do so.

Stiles heard growls and shuttering glass, but could bare to look back. Derek would be ok. Scott wouldn't hurt him. The true Alpha was still mad at Stiles, not Derek...

He kept repeating this like a mantra as he drove back to his house.

Once inside he texted his dad that he was back home and the sheriff told him that he was gonna be late again. Stiles huffed and walked back toward his room placing Pluto on the big pillow, after he put some food on his plate that he had bought with his dad. After he pet him he fell into his bed taking his shoes off and started to cry.

He was positive that Scott would changed Derek's mind and Stiles would be left alone again. As hid mind was swimming in all the possibilities of what is to come for him and Derek, he heard a tap at the window and saw the three betas waiting for him.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked confused.

“Derek sent us.. Told us that Scott came by ..He didn't want you to be alone. He even send you food...” Erica told him as she laid next to him in bed.

Once the three werewolves were settled, and forced Stiles to eat they made a small nest in the human's bed cuddling him, as Isaac put some stupid movie to play on the laptop.

Stiles, was out like a light within minutes.

Once Stiles opened his eyes again the betas were gone and he was laying on the chest of the Alpha.

“You ok?” Stiles asked inspecting the werewolf next to him.

“Yes I'm good. I had a nice chat with Scott..” Derek informed him.

“I'm sorry...” Stiles said again.

“This is my fault..” the human whispered and tried to lean away from the alpha's arms but Derek pulled him closer.

“Scott's idiocy is all on him... Trust me...And from now on he will think twice before he talks to you like that.. Or attempt to kick you out from my house again.” Derek grinned devilishly and pulled the human for another kiss. Stiles melted into it holding the werewolf close.

“So you're staying??” Stiles asked dizzy at the end of the kiss.

“I told you that I want to be with you and I mean it Stiles. You are my mate.. And I want to bond with you..Protect you in any way I can, I wont fail you again. I swear to my life..” Derek said flashing his eyes to the human who bared his neck as a sign of submission.

“I'm yours Derek..” Stiles whispered as the Alpha leaned into his neck and gave him the bite.

That night they became one.

Everything, eventually changed around them but one thing always remained the same...

Their love for each other.

So, their shared a life with each other.

And guess what?

It wasn't perfect... But it was something that neither of them were willing to let go.

Not now...

Not ever..

The end!

Oh and in case you are wondering what happened with Pluto...

He became this spoiled, beautiful husky, that whined and talked a lot.

He never got properly trained... Because who need that right???

Pluto barked at Derek, whenever he wanted but always obeyed him

He also protected and never left Stiles side, till the end... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me smile :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments I love them :)


End file.
